The present invention is directed to the field of bearing apparatus and more particularly to the field of sliding bearings in contrast to rotating bearing apparatus. More specifically, the invention has to do with linear or lineal bearing apparatus wherein the bearing or bearings partake of a sliding rather than a rotating motion or movement.